


High School sucks... But Not as Much With You

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Locker Room, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Athelstan gets pranked by the football team Ragnar feels bad and attempts to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Athelstan stumbled into the locker room, half angry and half disoriented. He was dragging a leg and he kept a hand on the top of his head as he angrily opened his locker only to cringe as it collided with a knee, no doubt leaving yet another bruise. He groaned as he tilted his head, looking distastefully at the round bald spot on the top of his head. He grumbled, cursing the football team and more importantly, the fact that he was on the football team.  
He slammed the locker shut and leaned on the cold metal, closing his eyes and trying to take deep breathes, mumbling lightly.

“Another horrible day in the Viking’s high school.”

He had no idea what he was going to do about the obvious bald spot within his usually thick and poufy hair but right now he just wanted to go home and sleep for eternity.

“HEY!”

The loud and forceful voice from out of nowhere interrupted Athelstan’s inner monologue and he jumped backwards, successfully slamming his head and shoulder into the hard metal. He was still on high alert for a new beating from the rest of the team. 

“Oh, Hey sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out, little guy.”

He jerked his head, still clutching onto his gym bag and leaning on the locker. Ragnar walked up, smiling broadly. The mohawked captain had always treated Athelstan better than the rest but that didn’t mean that he completely trusted the athletic, blue eyed football player who always seemed to be around. However, Ragnar had saved him from several bloody noses and broken bones. Athelstan sighed and rolled his eyes, just calming down from his scare. 

“I’m not little. You all are just unnaturally big.” 

Ragnar chucked, still smiling deviously.

“Yeah whatever you say, anyway I--”

He paused, just now really looking at Athelstan. He put a hand over his mouth and laughed, stumbling back slightly.

“Oh Man they really got you!”

Athelstan stood still, looking absolutely done with life as the large football player inspected the bald spot on his head.

“Who did that, man?”  
He responded in a flat voice 

“Your brother and the rest of his barbarians.”

Ragnar cringed slightly.

“Sorry about that, man, I’ve told him to leave you alone but he doesn’t listen.”

Athelstan pulled out his phone, pretending to be texting someone,

“Apparently..”

“Yeah, I am sorry.”

Ragnar opened his own locker, messing absentmindedly with something inside before looking hesitantly over at the pranked player.

“But you know..”

Athelstan looked up curiously.

“You would look really good in one of those brown toga things.”

Athelstan rolled his eyes and let his head fall back on the locker as Ragnar laughed at his stupid joke until he put his hands up apologetically

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But. There’s just so many monk jokes, I couldn’t help it!

Athelstan seemed completely un-amused by Ragnar’s antics and that seemed to really annoy the captain as he wiped his eyes and began to rummage in his gym bag carefully. 

“But seriously, man.”

He walked forward toward the pranked player, He knew he wasn’t going to do anything but his presence was still intimidating and Athelstan’s eyes went wide.

“I feel bad.”

Ragnar raised his arms slightly, his hand balled up in a fist and Athelstan cringed defensively, his back blocked harshly by the lockers. Ragnar looked at him skeptically and opened his hand revealing the grey beanie 

“Calm down, I wasn’t going to do anything, spaz”

Athelstan reluctantly stood up straight and let Ragnar pull the hat over his head, flattening the rest of his hair and keeping it straight. Ragnar rubbed the textured material and took a couple of steps back, beaming proudly at his little act of kindness.

“There, now at least you won’t get pummeled in the hallway.”

Athelstan pulled lightly on the fabric, suddenly looking guilty and shy standing in front of Ragnar.  
“Um, Thanks..”

He looked down.

“And I’m sorry.. For.. You know.”

“Yeah, no problem… I--”

Neither of them looked at each other and instead had both developed a sudden interest in the details in the concrete floor as silence fell over the room. There was a slamming door just outside and the sound of confident footsteps on the hard floors and a moment later Lagertha, The only female football player on the team, was standing in the entrance looking as scary as ever.

“Hey, I-- Whoa..”

She looked around with a half grin, sensing immediately the tension in the room as the two players stood stiffly only a few steps from each other. 

“Sorry, Am I interrupting something?”

They both shook their heads a little quicker than was necessary and Ragnar cleared his throat,

“No, I was just about to head over to the field.”

She nodded her head slowly

“Riiiight.”

She took a few steps backwards out of the room, now grinning.

“Anyway, Ragnar, practice at seven.”

She winked at the captain and tuned away, stating happily as she exited the building  
“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Ragnar chuckled awkwardly, placing his hands in his pockets. Athelstan patted his covered head and did the same. 

“Your girlfriend.. Is uh.. Funny.”

Ragnar looked up quickly, his blue eyes unusually bright.

“Oh she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh.. I just thought..”

“No, man, she’s got her own girlfriend.”

Athelstan took a relieved breathe, smiling for the first time that day.

“So that’s how it is?”

Ragnar nodded, grinning once again.

“That’s how it is, we’re just pals.”

They went silent for a few moments before Athelstan’s stone face cracked and he began to laugh loudly. Ragnar had never heard him laugh like that before and he looked at the shorter guy, intrigued. However, Athelstan continued laughing without explanation and Ragnar began to laugh just because he was laughing. 

“What?!”

Athelstan coughed a few times and looked up at the curious Viking captain. 

“It’s just..”

He laughed a little bit more and Ragnar had come closer, curiously inspecting his counterpart and waiting for an answer.

“Well?”

It’s just… Honestly, she was the most terrifying thing about this--”  
He motioned to the two of them

“Whole thing and now-- Well.”

“What are you getting at?”

Ragnar’s voice had softened and he was looking legitimately hopeful.

“This”

Athelstan took a quick step and placed a hand on the side of Ragnar’s face before landing a soft kiss on the taller man’s lips. Ragnar closed his eyes and smiled as Athelstan backed away quickly, realizing only now the possible stupidity of his actions.

“You mean, you’ve waited this long because you were afraid of Lagertha?”

Athelstan nodded breathlessly. Ragnar shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Wow..”

He shut up and backed Athelstan to the metal before kissing him much harder than he had him before, grinning wickedly. Athelstan pulled away after a minute, his eyes bright.

“I’m really glad you two aren’t dating.”

Ragnar nodded before he went back to kissing the shorter man.

“Yeah me to.”


	2. In Which Ragnar's not an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night at Viking's high school and Athelstan finds a reason to love Ragnar even more than he did before.

Athelstan ducked to the side as something or someone got thrown towards him, the football team was running amuck in the hallways and he, like everyone else in the godforsaken school, had simply gotten used to moving out of their way. His face was blank as he dragged his feet and dodged random things that were getting tossed by the rumble going on at the end of the hallway. He made it tiredly to his locker and shoved his books in it unceremoniously before slamming it shut and looking around at the chaos, Floki, the slightly insane senior was leaning against his locker, shewing on something and cackling at the pile of people brawling and the yelling but obviously beaten teachers that crowded around them. 

Athelstan approached Floki and stood next to him, glancing at the fight, Floki was still laughing apparently enjoying the show. Floki gave Athelstan a quick glance and a smirk around whatever was in his mouth. Was that a piece of plastic he was chewing on? The freshly kicked off the football team kid wasn’t going to inquire, he had seen weirder. 

“This one’s interesting”

Athelstan crossed his arms and stepped behind Floki as someone’s shoe zipped past them, 

“It’s always the same, Floki. Let me guess: One testosterone fueled idiot said something stupid to another testosterone fueled idiot and now all the testosterone fueled idiots are beating each other with clubs?” 

Floki shifted his weight to the opposite leg and grinned over at the shorter man, the piece of plastic sticking out between his teeth, 

“Yeah, but it’s Your testosterone fueled idiot this time”

“What?”

“Your boyfriend, man.”

Athelstan’s eyes scanned the chaos abruptly and sure enough, there was Ragnar, in the middle of the pile, a grin on his face and a cut on his lip. Athelstan groaned and fell back on his locker. Of Course, it was his idiot. Probably started it too. Floki laughed at the flustered junior. They both looked down as a tooth skidded across the floor in front of them, apparently lodged out of some guys face by Lagertha’s fist. Floki winked at Athelstan and then proceeded to wave money in the air, shouting, 

“I’ve got twelve bucks says Lagertha wins!”

Within seconds a crowd of students were surrounding them, placing bets and shouting at their fighter. It seemed like an even mix between Lagertha, Ragnar, and Rollo that people were routing for. Athelstan rolled his eyes but put ten bucks on Lagertha (He felt bad but he knew how things worked and who was the best fighter also, it was prom night, he wanted to have a little extra money), grabbed his bag and made his way to the class room. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next time Athelstan saw his boyfriend, he was jogging towards him in between classes, his face was bruised but not as bad as it could have been and he still had a nasty cut on his lip. He halted in front of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, Athelstan looked around with a blush. He was never much for pda but Ragnar didn’t seem to care at all, even if people were staring at them, I guess he wouldn’t care as much either if he was a 6 foot tall star athlete with a knack for fighting. 

“Hey babe, were you here this morning?”

He said it warily, looking like a guilty kitten suddenly, Athelstan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, 

“Yes, and I saw the fight. The one that you started?”

Ragnar cringed, 

“It’s a long story. Anyway—“

He leaned forward anxiously, 

“Did you—Didja put any money on me?”

He said it in the same uneasy voice and it was Athelstan’s turn to smile arrogantly, he pulled a pile of money out of his pockets and splayed it with a smirk. 

“Nope. I put it all on Lagertha, we have enough to go to dinner tonight.”

Ragnar threw a fist I the air excitedly, 

“Yes!”

The bell rang and Ragnar kissed Athelstan again, ignoring the looks they were getting from the rest of the students. He added hurriedly, 

“You’re a genius, I’ll see you tonight.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night as they walked to the building, with flashing lights and music blaring obnoxiously (At least in Athelstan’s opinion) Ragnar grinned and pulled the shorter man close to him before announcing to everyone before the announcer even had a chance to open his mouth, that they had, in fact, arrived. This wasn’t really Athelstan’s forte and he ended up standing rigidly next to Ragnar as he talked with everyone in loud excited voices. Athelstan had plenty of friends but they weren’t here, he wouldn’t even be here if he didn’t happen to be dating the head of the football team. He was beginning to get frustrated with Ragnar’s friends when the taller student leaned over, just an inch from Athelstan’s ear a flash of light crossing his eyes.

“Hey, how about we go dance.”

Ragnar grinned but before Athelstan had a chance to respond, the football player was pulling him towards the dance floor, looking at him for approval before Athelstan just gave in and let him drag him through the crowd to the dance floor. It was mostly empty actually, save for Lagertha and her girlfriend slow dancing to the song that had just started. The only female football player looked completely different with the dress and the makeup, she looked like a princess, in fact but as she laud her head on the other woman’s shoulder, she still looked like she would hurt anyone who interrupted them, which was probably why no one else was dancing with them. Ragnar pulled him gently on to the smooth floor and smiled sweetly as they took the other’s hand. They swayed back and forth to the music for a while until Athelstan eventually began to relax. 

“I can’t believe you’re such a hopeless romantic, Ragnar.” 

Ragnar chuckled, the usually wired and tense face was calm and clear which was a rare occurrence. 

“I am not a romantic, but what would prom be without a good slow dance with your boyfriend?”

Athelstan rolled his eyes and mumbled “Romantic” under his breathe, just not loud enough for Ragnar to hear. The song ended and Ragnar’s eyes flashed again in that troublesome way that made Athelstan simultaneously excited and uneasy. 

“C’mon, let’s ditch this place.”

Athelstan didn’t have a chance to question before Ragnar began leading them through the crowd to the back of the decorations.

“What are you doing?”

Ragnar smirked and started feeling behind the 70’s themed paper, 

“Getting us some privacy.”

Ragnar found a door and pulled the paper back slightly before ushering Athelstan through it with a smile and a wave. Athelstan obliged and soon enough Ragnar followed him through into a dark back room, It looked like an office of some kind. It was quiet save for the slight sound of music from the main area just outside the door. Athelstan turned around just in time to catch Ragnar as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, backing him slowly onto the desk. Athelstan smiled into the kiss and let him lift him till he was sitting on the desk. Athelstan kept his hands around Ragnar’s neck and face while the blonde let his hands wonder up and down Athelstan’s body. Eventually, Athelstan broke the kiss much to Ragnar’s disliking as he kept his lips close, his forehead leaning on Athelstan’s. 

“Hey, this is all we’re doing, right?

Ragnar’s brow furrowed but he kept his face close, intermittently placing light kisses on the other’s lips. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re just doing this, right. We’re not going any farther?”

Ragnar backed away slightly but not much, looking at Athelstan apparently concerned. 

“Well, I thought we might.”

He smiled and rubbed Athelstan’s knees

“I mean, it is prom night.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just I don’t really want to go any farther.”

He was getting uncomfortable, maybe even worried by the taller man’s reaction, but Ragnar just looked at him. 

“Why not?”

Athelstan, who was usually pretty good with his words, shrugged his shoulders, looking at Ragnar nervously. 

“Okay, whatever.”

Ragnar kissed Athelstan quickly and began to inspect the room around them, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. 

“I stole some food.”

He held up various kinds of sweets and cakes before slumping on the floor happily and ripping a few of them open. Athelstan took a deep relieved breathe and hopped off the desk, joining his boyfriend on the floor.


End file.
